Polish rule against that American dick
by RedHatMeg
Summary: A "what if..." fic. Poland is sick of being treated like a crap by America, so he decides to make him respect his little ally with a help from England. Warning: swearing in English and Polish.
1. Poland's 5 reasons to hate America

**OK, it's a little something, I've wrote, because Poland is America's ally and America treats us _really _bad. I always wanted my homeland to rebel against American and show them some Polish spirit, so I've decided to write this "what if..."**

**Sorry, Americans out there. Alfred is a real dick here, but this is how your government treat his own ally. And England is so nice to Poland, because British people like us (maybe now less then few years ago, since our imigrants invade them), because they're finding us honorable, friendly and hard-working.**

**Poland's 5 reasons to hate America**

Poland normally wouldn't it mind that much. Sure, he would be angry for a five or even less minutes, but then he would just forget about it. After all, it was only one pack of paluszki, just a snack, he had bought for a lunch, and it had been ate by someone else, when he was out from Conference Room and left it on a table. It wasn't all big deal. He had money for another pack.

But when Feliks came back to Conference Room and saw Alfred F. Jones eating his last paluszek[1], Pole felt sudden wave of anger and scolded American, who only smiled goofily and ran away to his seat. Poland wanted to come after him and demand the refund or simple apologizes, but the break suddenly was over and Germany reopened the meeting. Poland just cursed quietly and sat on his place. Well, America was lucky, now it was time for more important cases, like crisis, global warming or terrorism.

However, this time the anger didn't fade away, as it should do. When Feliks was occasionally gazing at Alfred's smiled face, he couldn't stop thinking about his unkindness. He forgot about the meeting and didn't paid any attention to Germany's carefully gathered, really regardful data. For the first time in his life, Poland started to analyzing his relations with America. There was five reasons for Pole to hate American, and by 'hate' he meant: 'screwing this pointless alliance, their bosses made in 90s, and finding better ally'.

The first reason was Alfred's ignorance. He was still mistaking Poland with Holland[2] (why, Feliks will probably never know. He and Holland weren't anyhow looking similar). If it was only it, but no! – when this moron had finally realized, he'd again mistook Poland with Holland, he was asking Feliks (even in the middle of the summer!) do the snow in his land is really deep in this time of season. And when Feliks answered, there's really hot in his place, Alfred obviously had to ask: "And how about your polar bears?"

The second reason for hating American – 'Polak's jokes'. Really, this guy had no sensibility at all. Oh, how many times Feliks had heard his calling: "Hey, Holland! Come here! I heard hilarious joke! Do you want to listen?!" After so many years, spent with this jerk, Poland still hoped it won't be Polish joke, but it always was a Polish joke! Feliks was sick of the question: "How many Poles are needed to change the light bulb?". Seriously, there is thin line between auto-irony and offended pride. And there are also some limits of good taste.

The third reason was this unfortunate visas to America. Feliks didn't know, how long his government was trying to derestrict the American visas for Poles, but no matter what kind of support, they were offering for it, Alfred's government was always saying: "No". During every meeting of their bosses, Feliks' leaders were asking Alfred's president about visas, but it always ended with diplomatic excuses.

The fourth reason – this junk he had sent as a F-16. America's lobbyists said to Poland, he will receive the good weapon. Feliks' bosses believed it and bought some of them. When the airplanes landed on the Poland's airport, he found out they were in bad technical state. Did Alfred thought, Feliks was that stupid, that he really wouldn't mind to fly this trash?!

And the fifth, the last reason to hate America – Feliks' consumed paluszki! During whole World Meeting the Pole's stomach was growling, because of hunger, and Poland couldn't just leave the place and buy something (it would be awfully rude), so he had to wait to the very end and then found something to eat.

When America stood up and started to talk about another of his bright ideas, Poland sighted with irritation and looked once again at the very loud, excited man. And Pole felt, like never before, that he was being used, deceived and underestimated. After this few years of relations with America, he felt that it was all pointless, that it hadn't gave him anything in return of his almost dog loyalty. Alfred knew, he had automatically Feliks' support, so he was sure, Pole never turn against him. So he didn't bothered about something like respect. Russia was calling Poland an America's puppet and for the first time Feliks was wondering, if it wasn't a true.

"So, Poland," Alfred's excited scream had taken Pole back to Conference Room. Feliks gazed at him with surprise. "how do you like my plan?"

Even if Feliks didn't know, what kind of plan it was, he did know what kind of response give to Alfred. Green eyes sent American cold glare and blue ones widened a bit with surprise. Poland stood up from his chair and with shaking, but quiet voice, said:

"How do I like your plan? How do I like your plan? You know what I think about your damn plan, America?"

"No." America answered and smiled nervously. "Tell me."

"_Możesz go sobie wsadzić w dupę!_" Poland screamed.

And then he turned on his heel into entry's direction and with aggravation left the Conference Room. Right now, he was too furious to care about manners. He needed to get away from the American and chill out. For this purpose he went out, took his car and drove through his house.

Meanwhile, in the Conference Room, there was disturbing silence. Everybody were now looking at confused and clueless America, then on each other, and once again on America… No one had any idea, what made Pole so angry, but they knew it had something to do with Alfred. Still the experience of mad Feliks was something really shocking and didn't happen often. Polish was generally hyper, shy or friendly, but seeing him in wrath was rare. The last time had happened, when the Western Mister Newspapers were using the term 'Polish concentration camps' a lot.

Silence was ruling over the room for a good minute, until England choked two times and finally broke it with words:

"Looks like someone woke up the hussar in our fellow Poland." Then he rolled his eyes on the still startled America. "OK, Alfred. What did you do this time?"

"Me? Nothing!" America was defending himself.

"That's impossible." Germany said. "You had to do something really bad to him to make him that mad. Think about it. What could you do?"

"It will take some time." England commented sarcastically. "He never was good at it."

"Well…" American started, robbing his chin. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and exclaimed with excitement: "Oh, now I've got it! That's because I've ate his paluszki!"

"Nah, it can't be that." Lithuania responded. "Feliks would be mad for something like that only for five minutes."

"And he wouldn't said… ekhm… something that vulgar." Englishman added with confusion.

"Wait, wait, wait." Alfred looked at his step brother. "So you know, what he had said?"

"Yeah, of course, I know. His people are coming to me and my brothers for a job. I've learned some… ekhm… interesting sentences in Polish language."

"So, what he said?" American asked. When England was still silent, America encouraged him loudly: "Come on! You're swearing all the time, in the Conference Room and outside of it, and you're ashamed of some Polish courses?"

"OK, but you wished for it, America!" England warned. He chocked again and began to explain: "In free translation it would be like that: 'You can put it into your ass.' It means the same as 'You can fuck yourself' or 'Screw your plan', or…"

"Arthur, enough. We've got it." France cut England's explanation.

"So, it seems that for some reason, you've made Feliks-san upset, Alfred-san." Japan said calmly. "Now, you should apologize."

"But I don't know for what! Will he come back here?"

Lithuania stood up and looked at the parking outside the window.

"I don't think so." He answered to Alfred's question. "His car is gone."

* * *

"So it was, after all, because of paluszki?" England said, leaning his back on the wall. He couldn't see Poland, who was working right now in Englishman's bathroom, but he could hear Pole's response:

"No, it was, like, you know…"

"What?"

"A catalyzer. The event that made me think about whole this alliance with Alfred deeper."

"I see…" Arthur couldn't help the understanding smile, even if Poland wasn't able to see it. "So what you figured out from this contemplation?"

Feliks' head showed in opened bathroom's doors. He was wearing white t-shirt and navy blue pants with gallows. He had also hat made from the newspaper. He was holding large paintbrush purred with light yellow paint.

"That Alfred is a dick." He answered with angry expression.

"Because?" Arthur rose his eyebrows.

"Oh, come on, Arthur! I was telling it to you many times."

"Visas, right?"

"Do you know, what he said to me, when I told him that Americans can, like, come to me without visas?" He started to pretending America. "_Sure, I'm awesome, so everyone want to come to me. I need visas to not be invaded by all of them. And nobody comes to you, Holland, so they don't need visas._" Poland sighed. "He's mistaking me with Holland, he's giving me the bullshit instead of airplanes, he's telling the Polish jokes, even when I was one of the first countries, if not the first one, who sent its army to support him in Iraq. I and my people weren't sure about this, but my boss said, we have to support our ally. And do America even care?! No! Because he's damn hypocrite!" And Feliks returned to work.

"You know, he's treating everybody like that."

"But I'm his ally, _kurwa_[3]!" Poland screamed looking once again at England. "Who treats his allies like that?! Moreover, my people were helping him in gaining independence[4]! Oh, sorry…" Poland suddenly blushed, seeing England's change of face expression into sad muse.

"No, nothing happened." Arthur smiled lightly to Pole. Englishman grimed and added: "So what are you going to do now, Feliks?"

"I totally don't know, Arthur." Poland started to painting the wall near door to England's bathroom. "I want to show him. If I only break the alliance, he won't learn. I have to do something to hit him, to make him respect me."

"Let him know, he can't play with your patience. Just think, what he wants the most and use it against him… Well, as much as your own power can let you do it."

Feliks once again stopped the work and smiled sinisterly to his thoughts. It's amazing how brilliant ideas comes to you in the most unexpected moments.

* * *

[1] Actually, _paluszki_ is a plular form. _Paluszek_ is a singular.

[2] There is a lot of myths about America's ignorance. One of it says that when American hears name _Poland_, he asks: _Hem, Holland?_

[3] Another colorful course from my native language. In depending of context it could means: _fuck_, _whore_ or _bitch_.

[4] Tadeusz Kościuszko and Kazimierz Pułaski. Check them on the Wiki.


	2. How many Americans are needed to?

**How many Americans are needed to change the light bulb?**

Arthur was sitting at his desk. His right hand was holding the cell phone, when fingers of left one were tapping impatiently on the desk.

"Come on, you git. Put it up." He was whispering angrily.

"Hello, America's speaking!" Definitely too loud voice of so familiar man had finally spoke. "How can hero help you, dear fellow?!"

"It's me, Arthur." England said, still whispering.

"Oh, you again." Alfred's enthusiasm suddenly faded away. "What do you want?"

"I was speaking with Poland and I've finally found out, why he's mad at you."

"So why Feliks is mad at me?" American asked.

"Generally, it's because you don't treat him good. You're telling Polish jokes…"

"They're funny!"

"Not for him. Just stop doing it."

"I will say, what I want to say. The law of free speech. You heard about it, in Europe?"

"Yeah. We've had the idea of it before you, you git. But there's also some norms in international relations. Anyway, you also mistaking him with Holland…"

"Their country names are similar."

"But you can't buy legally soft drugs in Poland. You also refuse to destrict the visas for his people."

"For God's sake, Arthur! You also want to take it out?! His government is torturing me because of those damn visas!"

"He's your ally, America. You always had his support, since he is no longer a communist satellite. And you treat him quite bad, don't you think? I find the fact, you sold him F-16 in bad technical condition, scandalous. You better apologize him, because you can lose this alliance."

Suddenly Arthur heard laugh on the other side of the phone. He felt wave of anger.

"What's so funny, twat?" Englishman asked harshly, but still quietly.

"Oh, please, Arthur! Don't make me laugh! Feliks can't break this alliance, because he's too weak, too poor and too small without me. Do you remember, what happened when you and Francis tried to form with him alliance against Ludwig?"

Yeah, Arthur still remembered those ponies, Feliks had bought instead of tanks, but Englishman also knew the other, more serious face of him. Polish pilots were during World War II fighting in RAAF and they even were defending him against Ludwig's Luftwaffe during the battle for England[1].

"Don't underestimate him, America. This guy survived three partitions, two world wars and 37 years of Ivan's superiority. When somebody mess with him too much, he can be really unpleasant. Believe me – he might not be very threaten at first look, but he's good at fighting and conspiracy. So apologize him as soon as possible, or you can wake up the knight from Tannenburg inside of him."

"Yeah, sure." American said sarcastically. "Like someone like him, could do something to me, the hero. Maybe with polar bears and paluszki."

"You know what, Alfred?" England was trembling because of anger. "I hope, he will kick your ass. You need to learn some humility and Feliks is just perfect person to teach you it."

England disconnected. Still irritated at American, he put the cell phone into his pocket and sighed. He directed to his living room, where Poland was covering new wallpapers and singing something quietly in his native language (normally he would be almost equally loud as America during World Conferences, but every time, when England was calling to somebody, Pole became silent to not disturb his friend). When Feliks saw Arthur, leaning against the door frame, he smiled to him.

"So, like, how was your call?" He asked kindly. His smile was carefree. Arthur couldn't see any signs of longing in his eyes or any blushing on his cheeks. There was no doubt about it – Poland didn't heard anything from England's conversation with America.

"I was speaking with Alfred." Englishman answered. The Pole, who was putting the wallpaper, suddenly startled and gazed at his friend with confusion. Then the expression his eyes changed into more serious, almost cold. "Why?"

"He didn't know, why you're mad at him, so I've enlightened him and said, he have to apologize you, otherwise he will lose his alliance with you."

"And what he said?" Poland's voice and gaze were really serious.

England rolled his eyes from him to the floor. He didn't know, how to tell Poland that America was laughing about it and said that Poland is a weak, small and poor nation, which can't survive without American support. But when Feliks saw Arthur's confusion, he already knew. The Pole returned to his work – he took the roll paintbrush and began to putting on the glue. His face and moves, however, expressed quiet anger. He also wasn't humming anything, like he always do. Arthur began to worry. And suddenly Feliks smiled to his own thoughts.

"Polish rule will be soon put into action and that bastard will feel my real power." He said quietly.

Arthur looked at this small man, who was now with muse putting to the wall of his living room new wallpaper. And Englishman suddenly wasn't that sure about Pole's strength. Well, maybe Poland wasn't the country from the Third World, but still standing against America alone could be a little ridiculous.

"Whatever you're planning to do," He started, making Feliks stop his work and gaze at him. Then Englishman smiled to him. "you have my support. Maybe you need some black magic?"

"Nah, I'll be fine without that." Poland responded, waving depreciatingly his hand. "But if I would need some help, I will call you."

"OK."

* * *

Alfred F. Jones licked his lips with content. He was holding in his both hands BigMac. He simply couldn't wait until he'll sink his teeth in squashy loaf, cold, silky salad and hot meat. He opened his mouth widely and he was going to take first bite, but sudden rang of the doorbell made him stop an inch before the burger.

"Shit…" He cursed, standing up rapidly from his armchair.

Still holding his BigMac, Alfred ran to the front door and opened it. Right before him was standing and smiling to him nervously Toris. American smiled to Lithuanian.

"Toris! Long time no see!"

"Yeah, mister America…" Lithuania started to rub the back of his head nervously. After few seconds of silence, he stopped and looked at America again. "I've come here because of Feliks."

"Oh…" Alfred's smile suddenly became less enthusiastic.

Well, he should expect this visit. After all, Toris was Feliks' friend. He moved aside and let Lithuanian come into his house. He led his guest to living room and they both sat on the couch. America finally took a bite of his burger and looked with another wide smile at still confused Lithuania.

"So…" The host started. "You wanted to talk about Feliks."

"Yeah, yeah, that's why I came here." Lithuania laughed timidly, but he soon surpassed his nerves and said: "Well, as you know, me and Feliks were in union long time ago. I've spent with him few centuries, so I think, I have a law to say that I know him pretty well."

"You want me to apologize him or else I will be doomed?" America read the intentions of his guest, taking another bite of his BigMac.

"Yeah, that's right." Toris nodded. Alfred swallowed the piece of burger and responded:

"Come on, Toris. You was the one, who said that you and Poland became big state, but you weren't strong in the wars."

"Yes, but…"

"Besides, after all those years of communism, he must be really undeveloped. He needs a hero – me – to not be that backward. There's no reason to worry about me."

"I wouldn't be that sure, mister America. I don't know, why he's mad at you, but if he break the alliance with you, he would try to find better ally. And since Feliks' relations with Russia are a bit… tense because of his deal with you, he might make alliance with him."

"Oh, that also won't happen, Toris. Ivan is a bad guy and Feliks know it very well. Poland won't make alliance with him, because his reputation would be shuttered. Besides, they hate each other."

Lithuania sighed. It was looking like there was no chance to convince America to apologize. So Toris wished Alfred good meal, said 'good bye' and left the American alone. He had weird feeling that next World Meeting will be really interesting.

* * *

Poland opened a bit the door of Conference Room and looked at the room through the chink between the door and frame. All nations were sitting at the table and talking with each other, waiting for the beginning of the meeting. Feliks took deep breath to calm his rapidly pounding heart. He was nervous because of thing, he wanted to do in front of all this people. It said that he could be crazy, when it comes to rebellions or fight, but it didn't change the fact that his shyness could easily destroy whole his great plan.

When he finally gathered his courage and stepped to the Conference Room, nobody paid any bigger attention to him, so he relaxed a bit, sitting on his seat and searching of familiar blonde in glasses. It seemed that America didn't come yet. Poland felt like nervousness began to coming back to him. He really didn't know, how he will manage to endure it, until the very last point of his brilliant plan.

Door opened again, this time widely and enough noisily to turn everybody's attention. And _he_ came into room, in light brown suit, with wide grin, with suitcase in his right hand and package from McDonald's in left one. He greeted everyone by scream: "Hey, there! Hero came here!" and sat on his seat, starting the conversation with Canada, who was sitting beside him. Poland took one look at his watch. There was at least five minutes, before meeting finally will start. He smiled to himself. It's about time for him to begin putting his plan into action…

**Poland's Great Plan To Humiliate America**

**1. Pretend to be friendly before victim.**

Feliks stood up from his seat and approached Alfred. He smiled to American the most friendly fake smile, he could manage. When America saw pleasant Pole, he also put himself up from his chair and grinned, leaning his right hand in Poland's direction. Feliks without hesitation shook it, smiling even wider.

"So you aren't mad at me anymore?" America asked. Before Poland could answer: 'No, of course, not!', Alfred added with loud excitement: "I knew, you won't be mad at me! I'm your good ally, after all!"

Feliks had an temptation to say: "Like a hell, good ally", but he surpassed it quickly. He even didn't clenched his teeth, because he knew that every sign of enmity will destroy everything. He had to look like he had forgave Alfred everything.

**2. Find another person to talk…**

Feliks quickly realized the presence of Francis, who was sitting beside other side of Matthew Williams. Pole rapidly came to Frenchman and leaned upon him, still with the same smile on his face. France only rose his eyebrow with curiosity.

"Hey, Francis, do you want to hear a joke?"

"Erm… _Oui, mon ami_, but better tell it quick." Was France's answer.

Poland was even more content, when he felt America's eyes behind him.

**3. …and tell him/her American joke.**

"Why there are needed three Americans to change the light bulb?" Feliks asked.

He could imagine America's lightly surprised expression and sudden frown, but Alfred didn't said anything, probably wanting to hear the rest and check the answer. Poland's heart began to pounding quicker, but there was no turning back. When Francis only shrugged, don't knowing the answer, Feliks grinned and said:

"One is standing on the ladder and two others have to bring that many light bulbs to find that one good!"

Three men – Pole, Frenchman and certain overlooked Canadian – laughed lightly. America also chuckled, but nervously. He wasn't amused, but he was laughing because of company. Poland smiled in his mind.

**4. Uncover some embarrassing facts about victim.**

"Hey, Alfred!" Poland returned to American. "I hope, you don't find this joke offending?"

America diplomatically smiled and said.

"Nah, of course not."

"Oh, that's good. But tell me: Do you still use those blue pills?"

Canada and France looked with surprise, almost shock, at America, who was startled because of this sudden… well, change of the subject? Right when first shock disappeared, Francis started to laugh and was first to speak.

"Oh, _mon cher Alfred_, you're taking Viagra?!"

"I… I… Of-of course not! I'm a hero."

But he couldn't hide his blush. Generally loud and self-confident Alfred became quiet and nervous. That was exactly, what Feliks wanted to accomplish, and maybe he would tell Francis and Matthew another joke, if Ludwig didn't told everyone to take their places. So Feliks returned to his seat and focused on the meeting.

**5. Give sharp, cynical critiques over all victim's ideas.**

First Germany was talking about the crisis and the methods to solve it. America was, of course, the first to speak. He stood up and with his usual smile and high tone, said:

"I have a brilliant idea! We can just print more dollars!"

"You twat, it will make crisis even worse!" Unfailing, as always, Arthur responded.

"And you always have to deny my ideas."Alfred whined. Then he smiled once again and turned his gaze to Feliks, who was quite surprised it came that soon. "But Feliks will support me, right?!"

Poland grinned friendly.

"Sure. Dollars are really useful." He said. America's content smile reached his ears, but it quickly had been broken, when Pole added: "They are good as confetti, serviettes, tissues, bookmarks, wallpaper, origami… Oh, and toilet paper! Dollars are so totally practical currency!"

Quiet laughs could be heard or over the Conference Room. Alfred was observing Feliks with disbelief. Blushing from embarrassment, American sat on his seat. Later Japan was suggesting his new strategy to minimize the effects of global warming. America, of course, returned his idea with giant robot. This time England hadn't even stood up, when Poland said:

"OMG, what a brilliant idea, Alfred! But, you know, we have to be ecological, so this robot must be from recycling."

Another wave of laugh, this time louder. Alfred sent the Pole cold, confused gaze and chocked, before he once again sat on his chair.

For the rest of the meeting he didn't spoke again. He was just observing Feliks with glare that people generally makes, when they have to solve serious problem. Pole wondered, if he was preparing some revenge. Well, if so, Feliks was ready for this too.

Poland was also happy that other nations were looking at America with amused grins and that American felt uncomfortable because of it. He was wriggling in his chair, trying to avoid all those laughing eyes. Yes, everything was going according to his plan.

When conference was over and everybody started to leaving the room, smiling England came to Poland, slammed his shoulder affable, leaned closer to him a bit and whispered:

"Man, that was great, Feliks. You've done the impossible: you've made him silent. And this idea with American joke also was brilliant."

Poland looked at the Englishman and smiled.

"Thanks. My people in Chicago[2] told me some of them."

"Feliks…" Familiar, but oddly quiet voice made both men turn their gaze in America's direction.

His expression was really serious. England and Poland glared at him with surprise. America chocked nervously and looked at Poland. Feliks was expecting from him apologize or a fuss. The way, Alfred was staring at the Pole, was intensive, full of restlessness and anxiety. Suddenly he rolled shyly his eyes from Poland to the ground, but then they returned to country before him.

"My boss wanted to tell you something." He started, putting up his chin.

"Yeah?" Feliks asked, longing for either apologize or wrath.

"It's about this celebration on Westerplatte[3]." Alfred said and he corrected his glasses. "President Obama is too busy to come. The same goes to other members of my government, so they decided to send to you mister William Perry."

"Oh…"Poland nodded with understanding. Then he smiled. "Well, that's OK."

"So goodbye, Feliks!" America saluted to him cheerfully and started to leave, but he had been stopped by Poland's voice:

"Oh, Alfred…"

America stopped turned himself to Poland, who's smile had been replaced by seriousness. Those few countries, who hadn't gone yet, stopped their activities and gazed at Feliks.

"If you don't change your behavior to me, I will break our alliance."

Some of the nations (like Germany, France, Lithuania or Japan) widened their eyes, others looked at Poland with interest. America was silent for five seconds and then he started to laugh like a madman. Poland frowned.

"Nice joke, Feliks." Alfred said, when he finally stopped to laugh. "I've almost believed in it."

"It's not a joke, Alfred." Feliks remained calm, but his blood was boiling inside of him.

"Oh, please, Feliks. You need me."

"I don't need an ally, who treats me like some naïve idiot!" Pole screamed. He couldn't take it anymore. "It's for you to decide, if you will have ally or enemy in me! Think about it, America!"

And he took his suitcase and left the Conference Room. He was too furious to pay any attention for other countries, especially certain tall blonde in every-present scarf, who was observing Poland with unhealthy interest.

* * *

[1] That's a fact. In RAAF was also Polish squadrons.

[2] In Chicago there is the largest Polish community in whole USA.

[3] The Seventieth Anniversary of Beginning of World War II is taking place in 1 September, in Gdańsk (germ. Denzig) on the Westerplatte, where Poland had been attacked by Reich.


	3. Little omake about celebrations

**Little omake about celebrations**

"Five o'clock!" Arthur cried, coming into his living room, where Feliks was still covering the walls with wallpaper.

Englishman was holding tray with milk, sugar and two cups of tea. Poland looked at him and smiled, still placing with both hands the corner of wallpaper. Pole thanked by nodding and leaned one hand to took the cup. Arthur's face suddenly changed from friendly smile to sadness.

"You were working since _nine am_. You should give yourself a break. Come on." England placed the tray on the floor and sat few inched next to it, commending: "Sit with me."

Poland seemed to be a bit surprised, but then he smiled and said:

"Oh… OK."

He sat next to his host, bending knees, like on the picnic. Tray was separating them, like a table or desk. Feliks put his cup on the tray and started to massaging his aching arms. Yes, it was definitely time for some break. Living room was absolutely devoid from furniture. Afternoon sun was shining through the windows to room, covered by navy blue, classic wallpaper. England looked at Poland, who took again his tea and started to sip it in silence.

"I wanted to ask you something." England suddenly spoke. "Do you know, how many delegations and who exactly will come for this Celebration in September?"

"Yeah, of course." Poland said with smile. "Let's see… Francis will, like, send his prime minister, François Fillon…"

"Oh…" Arthur blinked. "Prime minister?"

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?"

"Well, whatever. Who's next?"

"Feliciano and Romano confirmed that also their prime minister will come."

"Berlusconi?" Arthur smiled. "It will be interesting."

"There will be also other prime ministers. Liet said that Andrus Kulibius will be for sure, like his brothers heads of government – Raivis' Valdis Dombrovskis and Eduard's Andrus Ansip. Tino will send Matti Vanhanen. Holland will be represented by Jan Peter Balkenende. Oh, and Katia's Julia Tymoszenko will be for sure. I also knew long time ago that Angela Merkel will be taking action in celebrations."

"Well, that woman is really nice to you." England grinned even wider.

"Yeah. I totally like her." Feliks also smiled, but then this smile changed into sad expression, when he said quietly: "And Putin will be there too."

Poland lied his back on the floor and put arms on both his sides, like on the cross. He was observing the ceiling with sad gaze. England knew, he was now thinking about that affair with Russian documentary with ridiculous, groundless thesis that Feliks had made a secret pact with Hitler. Seriously, do Ivan's historians was crazy?

Feliks slowly turned his head in Arthur's direction.

"I'm afraid, Arthur." He whispered to England, who was only observing him with the same sadness. Poland returned to watching the ceiling. "I don't know what this man is going to say there, on the Westerplatte. Me and Ivan hadn't worse relations since… I don't know… XVII century. I'm tired of his government's actions against me. If he don't act like my boss, he's doing things like this documentary." He sighed deeply.

"You know, Feliks," England had to change the subject. "my delegation will be there too."

"David Milibrand, right?" Pole smiled and rolled his eyes on Brit.

"I feel a bit confused. Don't you mind that I'm sending only a minister of foreign office, when everybody will send their prime ministers?"

"Nah, of course not!" Feliks said. "It's good, you come, anyway. That means a lot for me."

Englishman grinned a bit, but then this smile faded away, when Arthur thought about the day, he and Francis had made with Feliks an overdraft pact. They've promised Poland support, in case of Ludwig's aggression, but, in fact, they couldn't help him. Later, it was better, but England still remembered, how ashamed he was feeling, when he heard about Germany's attack.

He bit his lip and gazed at Poland.

"I'm sorry, Feliks."

"Hey, I've told you, it's nothing…" But England had cut him down:

"I'm sorry about back then. I… I wasn't able to help you."

Poland blinked at him with surprise, trying to get, about what England was talking. But he quickly remembered and smiled to him.

"No, that's OK. I'm not mad at you, or anything…"

There was silence for a moment, but then Poland grinned widely and screamed:

"And guess what! European Union will be represented by Berwald's prime minister!"

"It's obvious. Berwald is leading the EU in this year."

"But there will be also the chief of European Parliament. And, like, who is now the chief of European Parliament?! Jerzy Buzek, of course! I totally rocks!"

Arthur laughed lightly at this reaction of excitement and looked at Feliks.

"And last, but not least," England started, griming. "William Perry, Alfred's man. He isn't even in administration right now."

"Well, I, like, don't have any objection. This guy helped me get into NATO. Of course, I'm disappointed. I was expecting Obama or Hillary Clinton, but oh, well… at least I have some good memories connected with Perry."

"Good. So we only have to wait for the great day."

* * *

**As title sayis - little omake, somehow connected also with drabble _Broken hopes_. But this time it's before not after the celebrations.**

**Don't worry, I will return to main storyline soon.**


	4. History of certain disaster

**History of certain disaster**

Rumors about Poland, considering the breaking of alliance with America, had spread across the world really quickly, mostly thanks to France. Not that something, like this, could tremble the world anyhow (America was making enemies from other nations all the time), but the fact that Poland – a nation that was supporting the USA and even was insisting to install on his lands anti-racket shield – said that he will break alliance with America – that fact many nations found rather unbelievable. Moreover, some of them decided to observe, how events will go on, especially during the celebration in 1st September, when Feliks' boss will have to greet American delegation.

It was hard to describe Russia's feelings, when he saw Poland menacing America, and when he realized that Feliks was mad at him for real. Ivan knew, it was perfect chance to make Pole become one with Russia. When that little anarchist will finally change his policy, he will see that Ivan was his real ally from the very beginning and that alliance with Ivan could give him more benefits. Ivan was so excited that he couldn't wait, until he will finally offer his help and Feliks will take it. (Well, about other uncomfortable things, like Poland's membership in European Union, Ivan will thing later).

Right now Ivan was sitting in his cabinet with his older sister, who came to him right after she heard about his plans. She wasn't happy with it and wanted to discuss it with her brother. Russia was happy that she came anyway, even if relations with Ukraine was lately a bit tense.

"Are you sure, Ivan, you want to do it?" Katia asked.

"Of course. When he allied with Alfred, he turned against me, but now, it's only a matter of time, until he will realize that I'm better ally then America."

"And can't you become his ally, anyway? You two are fighting with each other, since always. It's not that he don't want you as a partner. Just sometimes you act a little bit… tyrannical."

"Me tyrannical? No!" Russia shook his head and laughed. "It's Poland, who always starts orange revolutions. He's always doing something to piss me off – acknowledging Kosovo, negotiating the installation of anti-rocket shield with Alfred, becoming member of European Union… But now, it will end. Little Feliks will see that I can give him more, then this rotten American."

Ukraine didn't say anything. She just drowned in her thoughts for a moment. Well, her relations with Poland wasn't bad lately. She still remembered the Orange Revolution and all this support from Feliks people. Not only they were approve the political changes in her place, but he also sent his president to help normalize the situation[1]. Besides, Feliks and Katia were preparing the Euro2012. So Ukraine was thinking about him as a friend and partner, even if sometimes in the past they were fighting with each other. Maybe she should talk with him?

* * *

"I really don't know what to think about it, Ludwig." Feliciano said with worry in German's cabinet. "Do Feliks really want to break alliance with Alfred?"

Germany was sitting at his desk and leaning head on his palms.

"For now, Poland only warned him." He finally spoke. "But we need to observe the progress of events. I don't know how it will affect on rest of European Union. What if Feliks will do something that will prejudice America to whole EU?"

Ludwig was silent for a moment, he only closed his eyes and frowned with muse. Feliciano also hadn't spoken. He was only observing his friend with horror, waiting for German's next sentence. But Ludwig was still quiet, like he was trying to analyze the situation and find the best way to figure it out. Silence seemed to be impossible to stand for Italian, so Feliciano finally spoke up:

"Maybe…" Germany looked at him. Italy continued: "Maybe we should try to make them up?"

"How?" Ludwig asked calmly. Feliciano smiled.

"Leave Feliks to me. I know him quite well."

"So I have to deal with America? Thanks a lot, Italy." Germany crossed his arms on the chest and leaned on his back on the chair.

"You don't know how to deal with Feliks. You better take care of Alfred."

"Oh, please, Feliciano. I know how to deal with Feliks! His my neighbor. And we are business partners! Besides, don't underestimate Frau Merkel!"

"Potato bastard, what's the difference?!" Romano screamed from hallway (how he get to Germany's house, Ludwig will never know). "They both are loud, hyperactive jackasses!"

In this quite simple point made both men – Italy and Germany – quiet for a moment. And then Italy smiled and exclaimed:

"Yeah, right! Good point, _fratello_!"

Germany sighed, rubbing his face.

"Just… start it already! Let's go to Feliks!"

"I will go with you!" Prussia exclaimed from the same hallway as South Italy.

* * *

Feliks sneaked quickly into Alfred's garden. He was wearing his old uniform to easily disappear in the green of trees. Even if it wasn't his first time (he was sneaking to Ludwig's headquarters in Poland many times during World War II, and to Iraq's place during operation "Samum"[2] – with success!), he was feeling long time not felt adrenaline. He was slowly approaching America's house and when he will be finally inside, he will make short reconnaissance, put there some wire-tapping and maybe even find out about something interesting.

Feliks seized the view before him. There was bench surrounded by bushes with unknown yellow, white and pink flowers. Behind this bench was standing not-so-tall tree and white building with high fundaments and stairs on the porch, separated with enclose. When Poland didn't saw any sign of guardians or alarms (except, of course, of those alarms, he had already put out of action with his awesome wire-scissors), he took deep breath and quickly tiptoed to the bench, climbed on the enclosure and opened nearest window (America really was an idiot, to, with his criminality's level, leave them open, but Poland was happy with it).

Soon Feliks was in Alfred's living room. He hid himself behind the couch and looked around the room. It was really nice room – TV in front of couch, table with few chairs, yellow wallpaper with flowers… Poland was there many times as an America's friend and as his partner. Heck… he was also on the sleepover here! So he got to know this place somehow. He also made some observations. He knew that generally Alfred was spending his free time here, in living room.

It was really quiet, so Poland began to work. He put one wire-tapping under the pillow on the couch. Next, he stood up, took one of the chairs at the table and put it in the middle of living room, right under the lamp. Feliks climbed on the chair and started to installing another little spy. He almost done it, when he heard someone's meaningful chocking. He froze for a moment, then he slowly turned his head from lamp to the curve – the entry to the hall, where was standing blonde man with violet eyes behind glasses. Those eyes were observing the stunned Pole on the chair with disapproval.

"_Kurwa._" Feliks cursed to himself. He felt cold sweat on his forehead. He looked back at the man and smiled nervously. "A-Alfred… It's not what you think…"

"Erm… Feliks…" America seemed to be equally anxious as the intruder. "I'm not Alfred. I'm Matthew."

"Oh, what a relief…" Feliks said, wiping the sweat away, but he waved his hand so clumsily, that he had lost his balance and landed harshly on the floor along with the chair.

Canada rapidly ran to Poland and helped him get up. Feliks' back was killing him, but he somehow manage to stand up. He looked at Matthew, who was observing him with worry. For a few seconds there was an awkward silence between them.

"Are you OK?" Canada finally asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Poland responded with smile. Suddenly he grimed. "What are you doing here, Matt?"

"What _I'm_ doing here? What _are you_ doing here?"

"Well…" Feliks started to rub the back of his head and smiled nervously. "I wanted… em… you see, Matt…"

"Oh, just say it!" Matthew Williams was really serious all of sudden. And it was scary.

"Is… is Alfred here too?" Pole asked.

"No, he's on the shopping with Kiku. What kind of burglar you are to break into someone's house and don't even know, if host is there or not?"

"First of all," Feliks started, a bit offended. "I'm not burglar. I'm a spy…"

"Spy?"

"Yeah, like, I'm, like, putting here wire-tapping to spy on Alfred."

"So you were installing wire-tapping in this lamp?" Canadian asked, pointing at the object above them. Then he whistled with amazement. "Nice idea. Alfred is my brother, but he also piss me off a lot. I will help you."

"Really? Thanks, Canada. So…" Feliks started shyly. "Like, where else should I install my wire-tapping?"

"And where do you installed it already?" Matt asked.

Feliks gave Canadian this information. Matt advised him to put one spy under the table and then they've began with other rooms. They've installed few in the kitchen, one in the bathroom and none in the guest rooms (Feliks knew, Alfred isn't spending much time in any of them, besides – he didn't want to spy on Alfred's guest, but the Alfred himself). They've put about fifty of them in the America's bedroom. When they finally ended and they were going down the stairs, the key had been put into lock and both spies-amateurs could hear how someone started to unlocking the front door, but it seemed, this person had some problems.

Matt looked at Feliks with horror and whispered:

"It's definitely Alfred. Go to his room and try to escape… Or just hide. Whatever, just go."

Poland only nodded and quickly ran upstairs to America's bedroom, closing doors behind himself. He leaned his back on the entrance and looked around, breathing restlessly. He could hear Matt going down and starting the talk with his twin brother.

"Hi, Al. How was the shopping?"

"Kiku is really boring, when it comes for conversation during dinner in MacDonald's. He was just sitting there, sometimes nodding or saying: 'Yes, Alfred-san. That's interesting.', while I was talking all the time."

_I guess even if he would say something, you wouldn't heard it_ – thought Poland.

"Never mind!" America screamed cheerfully. "Now, it's time for hero to go to bed!"

Feliks was stunned. He started with panic looking for good way to solve this problem. He had two options: escape through window, or hide somewhere in the room and wait, until Alfred will completely fall asleep. Feliks could hear from the other side of door, how Matt tried to win some time for him by keeping on the conversation with his brother. Poland quickly ran to window and opened it to check the high. There was really long distance between window and the grass out there. Wall were smooth, so climbing would be rather difficult.

"Sorry, Matt." Alfred's voice echoed on the stairs. "I'm really tired, so I'm going to my bed right now."

"Maybe you will go sleep on the couch?" Matthew proposed.

"Couch isn't comfortable."

Feliks could hear Alfred's coming steps. He once again looked through window, then on the room. He realized that closet was quite large. Poland didn't lost any time longer. He closed the window rapidly, ran to closet, opened its door and came in, closing it. He could hear how America and Canada came into the room. Matt probably felt relief, when he didn't saw any sign of Pole in the room.

"Could you leave me alone, Matt?"

"Of… of course. Sleep well, Al."

Crack of closing door. Now Poland and America were alone. Feliks heard, how Alfred jumped on the bed, and his deep, tired sigh. And there was warm, heavy silence. After few minutes Poland's ears could catch the sound of America's rhythmic breath. But Pole still wasn't sure, if he had to go out now, or just stay a little longer.

And then it happened. Just like that his cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"_Kurwa, teraz?_"[3] He cursed as quiet as he could.

He almost disconnected, when he saw the name on ID: Ivan Braginski. What?! Russia?! What kind of business could have Russia to call to him? Poland's thumb moved on his own and clicked on the green bottom of his cell phone.

"Good morning, Feliks!" Cheerful voice on the other side of the phone yelled.

"Ivan, like, it's not good time." Poland hissed.

"Can't I call to my old friend?" Russia asked innocently and Poland could imagine his fake sadness on this chubby face.

"Friend? I thought, I'm America's puppet and traitor of Slav union[4]."

"Not anymore, Feliks! Now you can become one with me!"

"What?!" Poland screamed and he probably would stand up, if he wasn't in such limited space. Right after he realized, what he had done, he covered his mouth with hand in horror. He hoped that Alfred was sleeping really deeply.

"Well, since you and Alfred don't get along with each other, would you want to be my ally?"

"And _now_ you're offering me this?" Poland asked, this time quietly.

"Come on, I know you want to! After all we are brothers. It will be like from old good times!"

"Yeah, brothers… But it didn't disturb you, when you were partitioning me. I heard from Ludwig, you said it's your hobby."

"And you had secret pact with Hitler."

"No, I didn't. Unlike certain nation on my eastern border."

Sudden moan of Alfred had remembered Poland about the situation.

"OK, Ivan, I can't talk right now. Could you phone to me, like, in about two hours."

"You know what I think, Feliks? You're just blaming me for not being empire anymore."

"I don't want to be empire. I just want to survive. And I don't like some things, you're doing from time to time."

"_Svolochi._"[5]

"_Dupek._"[6]

Before Feliks could disconnect, the door of closet had been opened and Pole could face surprised, but still a bit sleepy Alfred. Eyes of both nations widened and there was for a moment an awkward silence.

"Feliks, hallo?" Ivan tried to start the conversation once again, but Feliks quickly hung up the phone.

He and Alfred were observing each other for a moment, not sure what to say or do. Poland smiled nervously, while America was still glaring at him numbly.

"Hi, Alfred…" Poland said, laughing anxiously.

"Feliks…" America seemed to getting back his voice. "What the hell are you doing in my closet?"

* * *

[1] During Orange Revolution we were solidarizing with Juszczenko, cause we were for democracy in Ukraine (I still rember this orange ribbons, kids in my schools were pinning to thair coats) and in the end president Kwaśniewski (asked for help by Bush, BTW) organized the Round Table there to solve this tense situation in peaceful way.

[2] Operation "Samum" was an action of Polish spies in Iraq. Check it on Wiki. I don't remember all details.

[3] "Shit, now?"

[4] Panslavism - notion about unity of Slav nations.

[5] Russian course, which means: "pig" or "bastard".

[6] "Asshole".


	5. Between Alfred, Ivan and European Union

**Between Alfred, Ivan and European Union**

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Both men were observing each other – Alfred with longing for an answer, Feliks with nervousness, not knowing what to say. Situation was rather uncomfortable and Feliks knew, the realistic explanation of his presence in Alfred's closet won't be easy. He started to looking desperately for any excuse, but his mind was suddenly absolutely out of ideas. Meanwhile Alfred's gaze began to be more serious.

"What are you doing in my closet?" He repeated, this time more harshly.

"It… it's not what you think…"

Suddenly doors to America's room had been opened and both nations saw Canada.

"I've invited him." Matthew said. Poland felt relief, but he looked at Canada and waited for his further explanation of Pole's presence. Matt came closer to his twin brother and continued calmly: "I wanted to please him to think about this breaking of alliance once again. I didn't want you two to have an argue, so I invited Feliks, when you weren't in home."

"But still," America pointed at Poland. "why he's in my closet?"

This time Feliks was the one, who had good idea.

"I wanted to check your clothes. You're lately started to wear really awful outfits, so I thought, I should give you some advice."

Alfred blinked at him with disbelief, but then he started to laugh.

"Man, Poland," He started, still laughing. "you are either gay, or you just spend too much time with Francis."

Feliks didn't said anything about this comment. He just stood up and came out from the closet. Then he asked:

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred said. "Go wherever you want, Feliks."

Poland and Canada got out from America's room and walked down the stairs to the entrance. When they were at the front doors, Feliks looked at Matthew with smile and then he – just like that – hugged Matthew tightly. When he finally broke the hug, he opened the doors and his mouth moved with grateful: 'Thank you' and he left Alfred's house.

* * *

When Feliks returned to his flat, he found at his doors three unexpected guests: Feliciano, Ludwig and Gilbert, who was sitting on the window-sill on entresol and singing loudly (and flittingly) something that Feliks couldn't recognize at first few seconds, but then he remembered and smiled devilishly.

_We all living in Amerika,_

_Amerika ist Wunderbar._

_We all living in Amerika,_

_Amerika, Amerika._[1]

Poland came to Germany and Italy, who were leaning their backs on the walls beside (Germany on the left side, Italy on the right side) the doors. Gilbert was still singing, but his brother ignored him. Feliks leaned his hand to Ludwig. When German shyly put his own hand in Pole's palm and tighten it lightly, Feliks shook Ludwig's hand energetically and said:

"Ludwig, Feliciano. What a surprise… I thought, we won't meet before September."

When Poland finally released Germany from his grip, Germany rolled his eyes on the ceiling and started nervously rub back of his head.

"Well, Feliks…" He began, but suddenly Italy jumped to Poland and said with worried face:

"Do you still want to break alliance with America?"

Once again in this long day, there was an awkward silence (except of Gilbert still singing Rammstein). Feliks only sighed tiredly and looked at both nations before him, who were now staring at him – Ludwig with longing, Feliciano like he was going to cry. Then Pole's gaze turned to flitting Prussia and, pointing by thumb Gilbert, he asked Germany:

"Is he on crack?"

"As far as I know, he's not." Ludwig explained. "But he was singing this all the way out here, torturing me and Feliciano."

"Hey, Gilbert!" Feliks called him. The albino stopped and looked at the Poland. "Come here right now! We will talk in my flat."

Prussia stood up and go down the stairs to meet with his brother, Italy and Poland. Feliks drew out from his pocket the keys, opened the door and let his guests come in to his flat. Few minutes later they all were sitting in Poland's living room with coffee and cookies on the table. It was already dark outside, so Feliks said:

"You can stay here for the night."

"Well, then, OK." Ludwig responded and smiled friendly, sipping coffee. But then he grimed, put the cup on the table and added: "Are you really want to break alliance with Alfred?"

"If nothing change, I won't have other choice. But before I will do it, I will show him that he made big mistake, when he started to messing with me."

"Oh, the same rebellious Feliks, we all know and love." Prussia commented with laugh.

"Think once again about what you want to do." Germany insisted. "Remember that you are member of European Union. What you will do, may affect on all unity."

"Please, _Felek_[2]," Italy whined. "think about it again. Maybe you should just talk with Alfred."

"And you think, he will listen to me?" Poland asked with acrimony. "For all those years I was his ally, but he didn't treats me like equal. And I'm not the only one. So I must teach him something."

"What exactly he had done to you, kid?" Gilbert asked. "I'm really curious about it, since I've heard, you want to break up with him."

Feliks sighed and once again explained, why he's mad at Alfred. Feliciano, Gilbert and Ludwig weren't moved, when Pole complained about Polish jokes or Alfred's mistaking him for Holland, but history with F-16 was more serious and in the end they were as much disgusted as Arthur.

"Yeah, that was meanness." Prussia chocked. "Well, then. Kick his ass, Feliks. Make a strike or what."

"So you see, if he don't change, this relationship wouldn't have future at all. I have to show him."

Gilbert, Feliciano and Ludwig didn't said anything about Alfred anymore. When they drank all their coffee, Feliks gave them some clothes for change and showed them their beds. After few minutes all four nations were sleeping – Feliciano in Feliks' bed, Ludwig in guest room and Gilbert on the couch in living room. Poland on the other hand, only took a blanket and fell asleep on the armchair. He was so tired.

* * *

"And you really thought, you will succeed?" France laughed at Russia. "Man, Ivan, you're so naïve! This guy has few reasons to hate you and you, just like that, offered him becoming one with you?" France laughed so hard that his hand automatically was clapping his lap.

"Hey!" Russian whined. "I've came to you for advice, not for being laughed at!"

"And why you want him so much?" Francis asked, this time more seriously. "Didn't you have enough problems with him, when he was your satellite?"

"Oh, you won't understand it, Francis."

"Yeah, sure. But you want me to advice you. First, tell me one thing: Do you want to makes _Polonais_ your ally just because he want to give up with Alfred, or maybe there is something else, what makes you desire him?"

"It's…" Russia started, shyly rolling his eyes from France to the carpet. "Well, it's… like… hem… I want… Well… with him…"

Francis rose his eyebrow, looking at Ivan, who suddenly started to tap his first fingers and blushed slightly on his pale cheeks. Frenchman's lips formed into smirk. So Vanya _liked_ Feliks, after all. Well, sometimes it happened that as much as someone is resisting to us, we want him even more. And since strikes, uprisings and insurrections were for _Polonais_ national sports under Ivan's occupation (and both others too), Russia's passion had to already boil inside of him. But, of course, Ivan was too possessive and he didn't let Feliks breath. Love needs freedom, especially when guy, who was loved by you, was valuing freedom above his own life. And, of course, Russia was too shy to confess his feelings. Deep inside this huge body was still little, scared and lonely child. Child, who needed love.

"Maybe you should reveal to Feliks, what you feel to him?" France proposed. "Incoming celebration is a good occasion for this."

"Yes, you're right, Francis." Russia admitted with cheerful smile. "We have to go to bar again. He owe me two _Smirnoffs_[3]."

* * *

[1] _Rammstein - Amerika_, if you don't know. It was great hit long time ago.

[2] "Felek" is short form of "Feliks".

[3] Smirnoff - famous mark of vodka.

**Haha, total fail! You thought I will make pair Russia/Poland!**

**OK, next chapter will be taking action after celebrations in First September. Wait for it.**


	6. In Gdańsk

**In Gdańsk**

The celebrations gone well, Poland had to admit it. All delegates went with round, blue lights to cemetery, then some of them delivered the speeches, when the personifications of their nations, where sitting with Poland on the audience. When Feliks' prime minister said: "We remember and we're meeting here, in September 1st, and we remember also, because the honest memory of those tragic events, if it will be the common memory of everyone, who were taking action in this tragic conflict; that this real memory might be the guarantee of peace of the future …"; when Angela Merkel said: "We've gone through enormous tragedy since 1989 year. It was you, who leaned hand to us and make it happen that we can celebrate the fall of communism and Berlin War, the unification of Germany and Europe. It fringe upon miracle: Europe from continent of violence and terror became the continent of safety…"; when Putin said that he want reconciliation and when Julia Tymoszenko said: "In 1945 Europe could choose the path of reproaches and revenge, but it didn't happened. From the ruins of Europe arose EU, now we need to search for agreement to go through common future…", Feliks' heart had been filled with joy, hope and pride. He looked at the faces of other nations and he could see the same feelings on their faces.

After the celebrations all delegations was preparing to go to other place, where Misters and Misses Newspapers was going to ask them few questions. But before they did it, prime minister Donald Tusk called to Feliks, who was now talking with other nations:

"_Panie Łukasiewicz, pozwoli pan na chwilę?_"[1]

"_Już idę, panie premierze!_[2]" Poland said and turned to other nations: "Sorry, guys. I have to go to one of my bosses."

And he ran quickly to his prime minister. They were talking for a moment, then Poland's president, Lech Kaczyński, also came and added something from himself. Feliks only nodded with agreement and said something with wide grin. Meanwhile, other nations were observing him and whispering between each other.

"You know, Alfred," Arthur started to his adopted brother. "It might be your last chance to prevent the breaking of alliance by Feliks. You have to apologize him."

"Listen, Arthur." Still unconvinced Alfred began. "Everybody knows that Poland is big mouth, but nothing else. He won't do it."

"Oh, many people were thinking about him like that." Germany added. "His communist bosses, for example."

"Stop talking about him, like about some tricky villain." Alfred frown with disgust. "It's not like he can do something to me."

"You're plain stupid, America." England hissed. "You're making the basic mistake of war – you're underestimating the opponent."

"Besides," Ludwig leaned lower to American's ear. "when you did something for him last time?"

"Well…" America started, nervously rolling his gaze on the side walk. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and said: "My boss still want to build this anti-rocket shield.[3]"

"And you think that will be enough for him?" Sweden spoke with his harsh accent.

"Just do everything to not make him more mad at you, then he is right now." Ukraine stated.

France rested his hand on Russia's shoulder and leaned closer to larger nation's ear, whispering, as quiet as he could:

"Did your boss really meant, what he had said about this Polish-Russian reconciliation?"

"As far as I know, da." Ivan responded.

"Good." Francis smiled devilishly. No matter what, he will make those two a pair. "Be nice to _Polonais_. Show him your best side, if you want him so much. The art of seduction is really delicate matter."

"Well, then. OK." Ivan grinned his usual childish smile and looked at Feliks, who nodded last time at his bosses requests and started to walk to his guests. Russia still wanted him on his side, so he had to be nice to him and 'seduce' him, as France said.

Poland stood in front of his fellow nations with wide, friendly grin. He clasped his hands and said:

"So, my prime minister ordered me, like, to take you all on a dinner."

"Really nice of him." Finland smiled.

"Well, then. Let's go." England added and all nations started to leaving the Westerplatte, led by Poland.

After some time of marching they found themselves walking through the fair, in the more old-fashioned part of the town. On both left and right side were standing tall, traditional buildings from XVII century, similar to those in Amsterdam. One was painted red, other blue, another had some ornaments. Between two long rows of those buildings, was large side-walk full of people, cafeterias, restaurants and shops with ice-cream from automate.

Germany quickly approached Poland and smiled to him.

"Oh, Denzig is still really beautiful town." Ludwig confessed.

"Sure!" Feliks grinned with pride. "Like, all my towns are totally beautiful."

"Think about it." Katia added, less cheerfully. "Few decades ago whole continent was one, big mess. Our capitals – Kiev, Paris, Warsaw, Berlin – were bunch of rubble. It was like after Apocalypse."

"Yeah, this war was the worst of any other in the past." Feliciano said. "I hope this nightmare won't ever repeat."

"I can't imagine the situation, when whole world would have to fight with each other." Voice of Czech Republic was quiet, but still hearable. "Someone, who would make it happen, has to be madman equal with Hitler."

"Yes, he was a madman." Ludwig whispered, for a moment glaring at his boots. "I'm really ashamed, I hadn't seen it back then, seventy years ago. I still feel sometimes the pain after the _Nero's order_.[4]" He massaged his back with hand.

"And what we suppose so say, potato head?" Romano added. "Our boss was hang upside down. He was looking so pathetic, when few decades earlier me and Feliciano were fallowing him obediently. And monastery on Monte Cassino was bombed."

"Leningrad was surrounded by Wermacht for so long…" Russia whispered. "Many people out there were starving, because we've had problems with suppers."

"The food was on the cards in my place long time after the war[5]." England said, equally gloomily.

"My boss want to make a day of Warsaw Uprising's beginning the national holiday." Poland said. "It was one of my greatest tragedies. I really don't know what to think…"

"And I was fine after the war!" America exclaimed cheerfully. Everybody turned their cold gazes on him. America's smile faded away.

"Sure, Alfred," England was, of course, the first to scold him. "because the Pearl Harbor was your only place, which was bombarded."

"You didn't have to rebuild everything." Germany's eyes seemed to be the coldest. "We, in opposite to you, needed each other to rise up."

Pain in Feliks' war scars started to be really annoying and harder to stand. How it came that they were now talking about WW2? He suddenly stopped, making others also stop.

"OK, that's it!" He barked. Then he put left hand on his heart and right hand up, like he was going to make an official oath. "Do the same!" They did, turning the attention of few people, who were stepping by. "Now repeat after me: I promise…"

"I promise…" They started.

"That for the rest of a day…"

"…that for the rest of a day…"

"I won't be talking…"

"…I won't be talking…"

"About the war."

"…about the war."

"Or else…"

"What? It's not over?!" Ludwig asked surprised.

"Don't interrupt me, just repeat after me: Or else…"

"… or else…"

"I'm going to pay for Poland's drinks and admit that he's awesome."

"I knew it!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Dude, you turning into Prussia!" Feliks pretended that he hadn't heard Alfred's comment.

"…I'm going to pay for Poland's drinks and admit that he's awesome." They ended and looked at Poland with surprise. Feliks smiled to them friendly.

"Now, we will be talking about nice things."

After few minutes Poland found nice bar with interesting menu, which could satisfy most of the guests (well, America still whined about going to McDonald's, or – at least – KFC, but others were protesting, since there was no pasta, salmiakki, wurst etc.). They managed to find enough big table to sit together. When everybody started to taking their places at the table, France again rested his hand on Russia's shoulder and whispered:

"Be sure to sit near _Polonais_. And remember about keeping the conversation going on."

Ivan only nodded and looked at the table. He quickly took the seat beside Feliks, which Toris wanted to take, but when he saw Ivan's mouth, murmuring "Kolkolkol…", he retreated to his brothers, Ukraine and Holland. Francis, who sat beside Arthur, smiled to Russian. Feliciano found himself between Romano and Ludwig. On German's right side was sitting Berwald and Tino. On the other side of Feliks was sitting Czech Republic and near Czech was sitting Alfred.

Poland felt a bit uncomfortable near Russia, who smiled to him childishly. Feliks still remembered the conversation with Ivan in Alfred's closed. And, of course, every time, when Poland were gazing at America, his blood was boiling from agitation. But he only sighed and hoped that everything will be fine. Suddenly his eyes stopped on the Finland and certain weird idea crossed his mind. Poland rapidly stood up from his seat and came to the bar. He said something to the bartender, the man nodded and drew out bottle of vodka. Feliks paid, took the bottle and put it with noise in the middle of the table. Tino's eyes widened and he leaned closer to the bottle. After a moment he smiled and leaned his back on the seat.

"Vodka 'Finladia'[6]? Nice touch, Feliks."

Feliks grinned and took his seat.

"We better drink it, when it's still cold. It's the way, the 'Finlandia' should be drank."

"Can I also taste it?" Arthur asked.

"Of course. I bought it for everyone."

Feliks opened the bottle and started to flow the a tiny bit of liquid into every glass (well, maybe except Raivis, who was still looking pretty young and Feliks didn't want to deal with police). Everybody took their glasses and, like one man, poured vodka with one quick move into their throats. Some of them (like Arthur or Francis) blinked and shook their heads in wry grimace, others (like Ivan, Berwald, Tino and Feliks) were drinking 'Finlandia' calmly, like it didn't affect on them at all. Poland hardly hide his satisfaction, when he saw America's reaction, which proved that he also wasn't used to such strong alcohol.

Russia giggled innocently.

"I should know you are weaklings in alcohol matter."

"What?! Say it again, Russia!" Arthur stood up from his seat, ready to hit Ivan, but Francis set him down.

"It's sad, but true, guys: only Slavs and Nordics know, how to drink, and have the most hard heads[7] in the world. Right, Feliks?" He slummed Poland's shoulder affectionate.

"Actually, not all Slavs." A bit nervous Pole said. He took deep breath. His normal smile returned to his face and then he said, shaking head with disappointment: "Elizabeth has absolutely no head to alcohol. We were drinking a lot – we are, after all, brother nations – but she always passed, when I was only starting to drink!" He laughed lightly and leaned his back on the chair.

"Wait until I will tell her about it." Ukraine teased with him. "You will have to run for your life from frying pan."

"Unbelievable that you are proud of something like that, _Polonais_." France added, but then smirked. "Oh, well… When your people went to my place, they were spending most of the time in the bars."

"Oh, you mean The Great Emigration[8]?" Poland asked and suddenly became more serious. "That was something different. They were sinking their sorrows after failed November Uprising. Try to understand, they were fighting really bravely, lots of people died, but it didn't succeed in the end. The same was with December Uprising. They both were also fatal with outcome. Now I see, I couldn't win it, when things were like it was back then."

"So why did you fought?" This sudden question forced everybody to look at America. "If you couldn't win your uprisings, why did you started it, anyway? Only idiot starts the fight, when he has no chance to win."

There was silence. Everybody were observing America startled and speechless. Then Poland's face turned into cold gaze and he rapidly stood up from his seat and caught America's collar, looking into his eyes. Everyone in the bar were staring at them with tension. Feliks seemed don't realizing it. Right now there was only him and Alfred.

"Why did I fought?!" Pole screamed, splitting few drops of saliva on Alfred's glasses. He pulled his shocked victim closer. "_Jebany Amerykaninie!_[9] You always bubbling about justice and freedom! But you don't know anything about freedom! You rebelled against Arthur, because of some stupid taxes! You've never were in situation, when you couldn't speak your own language, when your people couldn't learn their own history and they've landed on the Siberia, when occupants found under their beds books of your greatest writers! Comparing to this the reasons of your Revolution are pity! That's why I was fighting, even if there was only tiny chance that I will succeed! That's why I've started all my uprisings! I've tried to defend myself from losing my identity! Something you won't never understand!"

When he finally exclaimed everything, he – just like that – released American, turned back to him on his heel and with long, agitated steps, marched out in restroom's direction. Everybody were observing him, leaving the bar.

"Feliks, wait!" Toris was the first person, who stood up from his seat and ran after Pole. Soon Arthur and Feliciano joined to him.

Others turned their gazes to still shocked Alfred. And they weren't happy.

"Nice job, America." Romano spoke. "You had to do it _today_."

"He's really… sensitive over his past, Alfred." Ludwig said.

"You made the worst mistake, you could ever make." Francis added. "You've suggested that his effort to gain independence was stupid. He won't forgive you this, I'm sure of it."

Alfred hadn't said anything. He just sat on his place, poured some 'Finalndia' into his glass, took serious gulp of it and drowned in his own thoughts.

Meanwhile Ivan, after so much time of hesitation, stood up, came to bar and ordered something. Bartender smiled and gave him some undefined bottle. Russian nodded with 'thank you', took the bottle and quickly walk into restroom. Francis, who observed whole scene, smiled lightly.

"Nice touch, Ivan… There's no better way to seduce _Polonais_." He murmured.

* * *

Freezing cold water gathered in bowl made from Feliks' hands and Pole poured it on his face. He was still angry – hell, he was furious! – and he was also… lost. Yes, he knew very well that there was too much martyrdom in the way he thought about his past (hell, why most of his uprisings had to end like this?), but it was, after all, time, when his people were fighting for him and for their freedom. What this damn American was thinking?! Besides – Poland didn't liked to recall his life during partitions, as much as he didn't liked to recall anything from WW2 period. When his anger started to fading away with emotional strength, he sat on the floor and felt sudden wave of resignation.

Someone knocked to the door of toilet, but they couldn't be opened, because Feliks locked it from the inside. He looked lazily in its direction.

"_Toaleta nieczynna!_" He called. "_Sedes się zatkał_!"[10]

"Feliks, we want to talk with you!" Lithuania voice came from other side.

"Please, Felek, open!" Italy whined.

"I want to be alone!" Poland explained. "I don't want to see this dick's face!"

"Alfred isn't here, I swear!" England knocked more harshly.

"Still, I don't want to get out right now. Sorry guys. Come back to our table and tell others, I have a diarrhea or something…"

"And you really think, they will buy it?" Arthur asked sarcastically. "Come on! After your barks on America, they won't believe that you run because of sudden attack of diarrhea."

"Just leave me alone!" Feliks screamed in despair and buried with frustration his head in knees.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door three nations sighed with resignation. They looked at each other, nodded with understanding and prepared to force in the doors, when suddenly wide, strong arms pulled them aside and Ivan Braginski with bottle of vodka came closer, knocked to the restroom's door and cooed happily:

"Hey, Feliks! I've came with Smirnoff!"

Poland looked again at the door. What the hell…? Russia too…? He sighed and responded, more tiredly then at the first time:

"Get out, Ivan! I especially don't want to see you!"

"Oh, come on, Poland! Let me in or I will have to drink this vodka all by myself!"

"I don't like Smirnoff, so get lost!"

"OK, so I have no other choice…" Russia said and leaned the bottle to Lithuania. "Toris, please, hold it for a second."

"Well, OK, mister Russia." Lithuanian smiled nervously and took the bottle.

Ivan forced in the door, leaning on them with all his body and lied along with them on the floor of the toilet. Poland and three nations in the hallway were glaring at Russian, when he stood up, flicked his robe and smiled to Feliks. Then he turned to Arthur, Toris and Feliciano, with one quick move took the Smirnoff from Lithuanian, murmured "Kolkolkol…", letting them know that they have to go by now, and once again smiled to Pole on the floor. When the steps of retreating England, Lithuania and Italy silenced in the hallway, Russia sat beside Poland resting the bottle between them. For a moment there was only silence, when two agitated nations were staring at each other with sad gazes.

"So," Russia smiled again with his usual innocent grin. "let's drink."

He opened the Smirnoff with his bare hand and took big gulp, before he leaned the bottle to his companion. Poland was observing the bottle, like he had seen it for the first time in his life, but then he also poured burning liquid down his throat. He stayed with bottle in his hands for a moment, but then he laughed to his own thoughts and turned his head into Russia.

"Look at us! Two guys, drinking alcohol in the public toilet. Like, who we are? High school students?"

"Well, for sure we're looking younger then we are in reality."

"Yeah, we don't looking for 2000 years at all."

They both giggled lightly, but then once again they looked at each other sadly. It was so weird for Feliks – sitting here and laugh with Ivan from all the persons, he knew.

"Ivan," He started, looked into those deep, violet eyes. "what are you doing here? Why you came after me with vodka, and why do you're sitting with me on the toilet floor and drinking?" When he received no response, his gaze became more determinate and cold. "I knew it. You're trying to do it again. First you're friendly to me. You drink with me and keep telling me that you will do something for me, when I will do something for you. But in the end," he rose his voice." you want to only use me, giving nothing in return! You all doing that all the time! You and that dick, America!"

"Don't compare me to America!" Agitated Russia yelled, but then he returned to his calmness, sending Poland quick hit on the back of his head. Then he smiled friendly. "You know, some people say that word 'Slav' comes from English word 'slave'. But that's not true, Feliks. We aren't nobody's slaves. Such gracious, brave nation as ourselves, can't be messed with…"

"You could stop with this panslavism already. It's not working on me, anymore."

"I'm trying to cheer you up, idiot." Russia growled impatiently. Then he sighed, put under Poland's chin two fingers and lifted it up to look into other's eyes. Feliks felt sudden heat on his cheeks, but even if his shyness made him avoid Ivan's gaze, in the end he couldn't not looking in those violet, sad eyes. "Look, what I want to say is that I approve your fight against America. In spite of your previous acts, my boss want to warm up my relations with you. And I want it too."

Ivan smiled and stopped lifting Feliks' chin. He just looked at the floor in front of him. Feliks was observing him, a bit confused. They were sitting in silence for a moment and when the atmosphere became too tense to handle it, Poland suddenly decided to took another gulp of vodka and griped his hand to the bottle to only realize that Ivan also had caught it. They both looked at each other with surprise, then took their hands back.

"I-Ivan…" Poland started shyly, avoiding Russia's glare. "Thanks… for coming."

Russia grinned.

"You welcome."

They were too absorbed by each other to see France head in the door frame, looking at them with smirk of satisfaction.

* * *

[1] Mister Łukasiewicz, can you come here for a moment?

[2] I'm coming, mister prime minister!

[3] Not actual anymore. I don't know, if it's good or bed.

[4] When Allied Forces were approaching Berlin, Hitler ordered to destroy all industry in the town.

[5] I've read it in "Horrrible History" about XXth century. If you're Englishman and find it false, tell me immediantly.

[6] 'Finlandia', as you probably suppose, means 'Finland' in Polish. And Vodka 'Finalndia' is famous mark of vodka, labelled as 'vodka from Finland'.

[7] "have a hard head" (mieć twardą głowę) is a Polish phraseologism, which means, that someone can drink a lot of alcohol and still isn't drunk to faint. BTW - this whole alcohol conversation was inspired by lecture my dad gave me, when I was wondering, if Finns knows 'Finlandia', and he said that Nordic cauntries, Russia and Poland know how to make good alcohol and have 'hard head', however Hungarians are passing really quickly.

[8] The Great Emigration was all those Polish politics, writers and artists that left Poland after the failure of November Uprising. They've came to Paris and there they were working to help Poland gain independence. They were publishing books, sending emissaries to Poland etc.

[9] [you] Fucking American!

[10]Toilet is closed! The stoll is stuffed!

**OK, this one was a bit more serious, but I just couldn't resist. And maybe Poland overreacted, but remember - he was already pissed at America. And I also couldn't stop with this Russia/Poland thingy. Yes, yes, I've wrote on my profile that I won't be writing yaoi, but I've decided to make it like that: France things that Russia feels something to Poland, so he tries to make them up.**

**Neverless, Alfred will be rehabilitated soon.**

**And one more thing - can you send me some requests? I feel that I won't have enough ideas for a next chapters. Maybe I just need to rest, but some your ideas would be appriciate.**


	7. About bullies, idiots and perverts

**About bullies, idiots and perverts**

Everybody at the table were nervous. Poland was in the toilet for only two minutes, but still the atmosphere was too tense to handle it for long. When barmaid put on the table first ordered dishes, no one seemed to care about it. They all waited for little blonde with green eyes, who was their host, after all, and had to take care of them as long as they were in Gdańsk. But they also hoped that Feliks Łukasiewicz was alright and that he chilled down enough to forget about this unfortunate event and be again his usual, cheerful self.

When Arthur, Toris and Feliciano came back, everybody looked at them with longing. Three men sat at the table and only then Ludwig asked them:

"Is Feliks OK? Why he isn't with you?"

"Well…" Arthur started nervously. "He didn't want to leave the restroom. He said, we must to leave him alone."

"We were going to get in there, but then came this scary guy and…" Feliciano was trembling. Seeing surprised gazes on everyone's faces, Toris explained:

"Ivan came with Smirnoff, forced in the door of the toilet and ordered us to leave with this 'Kolkolkol…' of his."

Their listeners' eyes widened with shock.

"You left Poland with Russia?!" Tino almost screamed.

"Alone in the restroom?!" Ludwig added, equally angry.

"Maybe." Lithuanian whispered with restless smile.

Alfred rapidly stood up with his usual enthusiasm in the eyes. It was his chance.

"Don't worry, Feliks!" He said, turning attention of everybody in the bar… again. "Hero is coming to save you, poor thing!"

And he ran into restroom's direction.

"Wait a minute." Arthur said, seeing an empty chair on his side. "And where is this bloody frog?"

* * *

"You know, Ivan, maybe we should come back now?" Poland suggested.

Russia wrapped his arm and rested hand on the Pole's shoulder. They were looking now like old friends, but France of course interpreted it as something more romantic. He couldn't wait for a kiss between of both nations and he was sure, it will finally happened, when they will have enough time. The sexual tension was hanged in the air (however, Feliks and Ivan seemed not to realize it).

"And you sure, you're ready to face the Alfred?" Russia asked. Poland looked at him.

"I don't know, but they're probably worry right now." Suddenly his face changed into more angry grimace. "_Kurwa_, I've planned it to be a nice, international dinner. We supposed to drink, laugh, talk… not sitting in the toilet like some underage drinkers."

"It's not your fault that Alfred can't shut up and always have to say something stupid."

Francis was repeating in his mind: _Come on, kiss, kiss, kiss…_ When they will kiss and they will like it, they could not stop just on that. Oh yeah… Free porn! And in addition – live!

"What are you doing here, frog?" Sudden England's whisper woke up Frenchman from his sexual fantasies with Poland and Russia.

"Shut up, _Angleterre_." France hissed and pulled England closer to the door, letting him see 'the love couple' inside. "Can you see this beautiful love?"

"Love?" Arthur chocked with shock and they both hid behind the wall. He looked with anger at Francis. "They aren't in love. They…" But before he could say anything more, they both (and two nations in the toilet also) heard certain American calling:

"Wait for me, Feliks! Hero comes for rescue!"

"That asshole…" Feliks felt wave of anger, but he only clenched his fists with frustration.

Russia and Poland rapidly stood up from the floor, came to the entrance and looked through empty doorframe at the hallway. They were surprised by France and England's presence, but they focused on the America, who saw them and, with look of determination, started to march to them more rapidly. When he finally approached them, he waved his right arm dramatically and pointed at Russia, screaming definitely too loud:

"You damn, imperialist commie!" Ivan rose his eyebrow with surprise over last offense. "You thought that I will let you, just like that, harm poor Feliks?!"

"Wait a sec…" Francis rose his finger to say something, but Alfred continued his heroic speech:

"Don't think, I'm stupid, Ivan!"

"But you are." Feliks said. Alfred looked at him with disappointment.

"Hol… tfu… Poland, be quiet for a minute. I'm trying to save you." And he started once again to Russia: "What you were doing to him? Hitting? Kicking? Threaten that you will partition him again? Anyway, that's over, because hero comes to rescue poor, weak Feliks!"

"_O, Boże…_ [1]" Poland with confusion covered face in his palm. Then he looked at America once again. "He didn't do anything bad, Alfred! He only came with vodka to cheer me up!"

"And what was in this vodka?! The pill of rape?!"

"Alfred, it's a nonsense!" England finally spoke. "Ivan really didn't do anything to Feliks! They were just sitting in the toilet and drinking!"

"_Angleterre_ has right." France added. His voice changed into more dramatic. "And you destroyed such beautiful moment between of them." Suddenly he looked at the American with smile, like he just realized something. "Or maybe you're jealous that Feliks can be happy with another nation?"

"What?!" Poland screamed with disbelief. "You know what? This is ridiculous. That egoist" he pointed at America. "can't be jealous over me. He only uses me to his own purposes. He… he…" Pole tried to find good words to finish the sentence, but he felt like he wanted to cry right here, right now. He was lying between anger and despair. But he didn't want to shed a tear in front of France, England, Russia and – especially – America. So he just sighed and loosed his shoulders. "Man, forget about it. Just come back to our table and eat already."

When they came back to the bar, everybody smiled, seeing Feliks. He took his seat and greeted them with grin. His dish was already waiting for him as much as Lithuania's, Latvia's, Finland's and Russia's, so they began to eat. But Poland was quiet. Even when some nations was trying to cheer him up by starting nice conversation, he only grinned few times and drowned in his thoughts once again. This whole situation with America was too much for him…

"Is everything alright, Feliks?" Toris finally whispered to him with worry. Pole gave him another sad smile.

"Yeah, Liet. I'm only, like, tired a little. When we all eat, I'm going to sleep." He answered wiping his eyes.

"But, Feliks," Ivan leaned upon him. "aren't your home in Warsaw?"

"Yes, but my prime minister agreed for staying in the same hotel as you, just for this day. Tomorrow I will return to my place, just like you, guys."

"Well, then." Ludwig said with smile. "We won't be insisting for a tour on Denzing."

Poland only nodded with gratefulness and returned to eating his dish. It seemed that he believed in his own lie, because he suddenly felt wave of deadly tiredness. He was numb, sleepy and sore. Yes, some nap in hotel room will be perfect. Maybe later he will feel a little bit better.

Suddenly he felt someone's hand on his shoulder and soon he faced furious owner of the bar.

"_Może mi pan powiedzieć, kto wyrwał drzwi w łazience? I kto za to zapłaci?_"[2]

Feliks laughed nervously, but then he became more serious and turned to Ivan. He whispered to Russian:

"Hey, it's about the door to restroom, you forced in."

"Say to him that I'm sorry." Ivan smiled innocently.

"But he want a refund."

"So pay him."

"What? It's your fault."

"But I wouldn't have to do that, if you opened them to me in the first place."

"_Kurwa_, Ivan, you did it and you should pay. Do big, awesome Russian Federation has a problem with money?"

"Well, it's economic crisis, if you hadn't noticed."

"Yes, it is, but it doesn't change the fact that you destroyed this door and it's your responsibility to pay for it. Besides, we all know that I'm small, poor country."

"Suddenly you are 'small, poor country'? _Ebat_[3] you, Poland."

"_Panowie, czekam._"[4] Bartender seemed to be calm, but impatience was burning in his eyes.

"_Chwileczkę, kolega nie chce się przyznać, ale nad tym pracuję._" Poland responded with smile. "_A ile właściwie się należy?_"[5]

Bartender said the price. Feliks' eyes widened and then Pole cursed long and harshly under his nose: "_Kurwa…_". Surprised Ivan asked about the cause and Feliks closed to his ear and whispered the amount for the forced door. Russia frowned and also cursed: "_Oh, blyat_…[6]". He and Poland were arguing over it for about five minutes, until pretty annoyed owner hadn't ordered them both to pay – Ivan one half and Feliks the other, however the last one found it as a robbery of bartender's own country.

* * *

Feliks closed the door to his hotel room and leaned his back on it, sighing deeply. For a moment he was just observing the room, before he loosed his tie and marched in bed's direction. When he finally approached the divan, he fell on it numbly like a tree cut by a lumberjack. He was staring at the wall, sleep somehow wasn't coming to him, like he want it to come. Maybe just his sleepiness left him, when he was walking through this room? Or maybe he wasn't really that sleepy, as he originally thought? Neverless, he was just observing the ceiling, when the last summer sun shined through the curtains of his hotel windows.

"_Nie obchodzę go._" Poland whispered to himself and smiled with acrimony. "_Czy kiedykolwiek go obchodziłem?_"[7]

He couldn't stop thinking about it. That America didn't give a shit about other countries (unless he felt sudden urge to show his 'heroic' self or someone was dangerous for him and his power), was very known fact, especially by him, but back then – in that moment in toilet, when France suggested that America is jealous about Russia – this fact seemed to finally hit Poland. And this hit was painful. Two tear-strains ran through Pole's cheeks and he started to cry.

"_Nie obchodzę go…_" Feliks repeated, clenching his fists on the sheet.

He remembered the day, when they met for the first time. It was after free elections in 1989. President George Bush (senior) had come to Poland to meet with "Solidarity" and he brought with him Alfred. Oh, the memory was so clear in his mind.

_

* * *

_

_Feliks was standing outside the room where meeting of the leaders was taking place. His bosses ordered him to wait here, until it will come to the end. He was really bored. There was really not much things to do, since he didn't took any book with him, and he couldn't turn on the radio, because he was afraid that it could disturb his bosses. So he was just leaning on his back on the wall and observing the ceiling._

_"Hay there!" Sudden scream woke Feliks up from his lethargy._

_Walking through the hallway, was approaching him blond guy in light brown suit and with blue eyes behind the glasses. He was holding a hamburger in his right hand. Feliks felt sudden wave of shyness and nervousness, when the guy stood right before him, smiled friendly, swallowing the piece of hamburger he was chewing, and leaned his hand to the smaller man._

_"Hi! You must be Poland, right? I'm Alfred F. Jones, America!"_

_Understanding the meaning of those words took Feliks a moment. Then he shyly tighten his quivering hand with the other's hand and shook it with greeting. But he was too scared to said anything. He was just observing the nation before him. Alfred looked at him, like on some weird, but interesting insect._

_"Hallo! Can you speak?!" He asked, poking the other's forehead. "What's your human name?"_

_"Fe-feliks Łu-łukasiewicz-cz." Poland said, like he had problems with breathing._

_"What?"_

_"Feliks Łukasiewicz." He repeated, this time more calmly._

_"You have really weird names here." Alfred laughed. He stood beside the Pole and wrapped his free arm around poor man, making him blush. "Anyway, don't worry, Feliks. We will help you come out of this shit, you are in now."_

_"Th-thanks." Feliks said, releasing from Alfred's grip. And then he smiled friendly to American. "D-do you want to g-go somewhere, when-when the meeting will be over?"_

_Alfred's grin widened._

_"You know what, Feliks? I think, it's the beginning of great friendship."_

* * *

What happened to them? When exactly their relations changed from friendly to one-sized? Had they ever been friends? Were those words about great friendship just a lie? America's boss had helped him with gaining independence after World War I, then, after fall of communism, America supported his aims of democratic changes and his attempts to NATO. But now he acted like a superior. Like self-concentrated, loud… They supposed to support each other, however, somehow Feliks hadn't felt any support from Alfred. Maybe he was expecting too much? Maybe there was times for America to do something for him, and now was Poland's turn? But then again – the way Alfred was treating him, was far from the way how ally should be treated. Besides, there was also something else that bothered Feliks right now…

He slowly sat on the bed and wiped off the tears. Like on a command, right when he had done it, someone knocked to his door. Surprised Feliks unhurriedly stood up from the bed and marched to open it and see the one, who had been so insensitive to interrupt his 'nap'. He was expecting Arthur, Feliciano, Toris… even Ivan, however he wasn't prepared to see the person, who was standing before him right now.

"_Bonjour, Polonais_!" France exclaimed cheerfully and, just like that, came in to Poland's room.

"Erm… like, what are you doing here, Francis?" He asked.

France sat comfortably on lonely chair in the midway to bedroom and looked at Poland with smile. Feliks felt that something bad is going to happen to him right now.

"I just wanted to talk with you, _Polonais_. After all, my boss want to improve relations between me and you."

France, improving relations… Not good. Not good at all. Francis Bonnafoy stood up with this evil smirk of his and came closer to Feliks, so close that he didn't left the Pole even an inch of personal space. Poland's nervousness grew bigger. Shy, burning blush appeared on his cheeks.

"You know, Feliks," France whispered and ran by his finger through Poland's left cheek. "you're really cute, when you're shy."

"Th-thanks."

_OMG, he says I'm cute! Not good. Not good._

"And those green eyes are also very beautiful." France was still stroking Poland's cheek, didn't minding that his victim was feeling the increasing, unpleasant heat inside his whole body. "So deep, gorgeous eyes with shade of green that brings on mind the memory of your rich lands."

_Oh, God! He is going to invade my vital regions!_

"What a wonderful, smooth skin. I just can't stop to pet it. Have somebody told you, you're very handsome, _Polonais_?"

Why did he opened those damn doors! Now, he's going to be raped by France. He closed his eyes, thinking about any way to break out from this situation, but his mind was empty. Meanwhile Francis, resting his hand on the wall, leaned upon him, like upon a girl, he want to convince about going out on a date.

"But tell me, _Polonais_." Frenchman started. Feliks opened his eyes and blinked twice. "Are you in relationship now?"

"I-I…" Pole didn't know what to say. If he tell truth – that he isn't – France could jump on him. If he lie, France would quickly realize that he was lying. Oh, screw it! Maybe if he just tell Francis that he don't want to do anything with him, guy will leave him alone. "I-I'm not… with anybody… right now. B-but…"

"That's all, I wanted to know. Thanks, _Polonais_!" France said cheerfully and, just like that, started to leave. Poland was observing him with disbelief.

"He-hey! What was that right now?!" He screamed.

"Sorry, _Polonais_, you're cute, seriously, but not in my type."

Francis opened the door and stunned, and Feliks along with him. In front of Frenchman was standing with hand put up and clenched, like he was going to knock at the door, Arthur. English sent the French cold gaze.

"You frog, what are you doing with Feliks?!" England screamed.

"Only collecting information, _Angleterre_." France explained.

"Yeah, sure."

England came in and they both was going to argue, when suddenly in the opened door appeared another guest. America was standing in the hallway for a moment, then his eyes captured stunned Poland and he, just like that, got himself into the room, passed by Francis and Arthur and stood in front of Feliks.

"I need to ask you something." He said.

Suddenly all three pair of eyes was directed right on the Alfred. Feliks felt like inside of him was growing hope. Maybe… maybe there is still chance that everything can be solved. Maybe Alfred just understood his mistake and want to fix it.

"Can you barrow me five zloty[8] for _7Days_?"America asked with goofy smile.

"_Kurwa_, Alfred!" Poland yelled with annoyance, pointing at the door. "Get out!"

"But I'm hungry." American whined.

"Are you as dense as Antonio?! I'm mad at you from really long time and you come here, asking for five zloty?!"

"I thought, you aren't angry, anymore."

"What gave you that idea?"

"You can't be angry at hero."

"But I am, dumbass!"

"Alfred, stop that 'hero' nonsense and understand that you have to apologize." Arthur added. He stood beside Feliks and soon Francis had done the same.

"I've said it once and I will say it again: If you don't change your way of treating me, I'm going to break our alliance. For now you didn't do anything to make me change my mind. You know, who you are America? Imperialist, insensitive, self-centered, fat, dump asshole! I… I…" Poland once again was near to cry, but this time he quickly calmed himself down, sent the American cold gaze and said quietly: "If I would be attacked, you would rescue me?"

"Of course…" America started, but had been cut by Poland:

"No, you wouldn't. I'm sure of it more, then any time before. I don't trust you anymore, Alfred."

America was shocked by this statement. He stared speechless at Poland. Then his eyes rolled on the England, then on France, finally again on Poland. And it captured something interesting. Green eyes of Poland and similar green eyes of England. Shoulder-length blond hair of Poland and comparable hair style of France. Shit, why he hadn't seen it earlier?!

"You two had made brain-washing to Feliks!" He yelled pointing first at Arthur, then at Francis. Both men rose their eyebrows. "You allied against me and you want to make him your clone!"

"What the bloody hell?!" Arthur screamed.

"Next time he will have bushy brows and he will be holding rose!"

"You're an idiot, do you know it?" Francis commented.

"What you were doing to poor Feliks? I guess, you were feeding him with English food and showing him those boring French New Wave movies!"

"What?! You can't appreciate great art, America." France said.

"I see you want to be beaten up, right here, right now, you git." England tucked his sleeves, ready to jump on America in any time.

"You won't scare me. I will save Feliks from your filthy hands."

"OK, that's it!" Poland drew out from his pocket a cell phone and chose a number. After few seconds of silence he grinned and said: "_Halo, Pruszków?! Tu Polska. Tak jakby, mógłbyś mi pomóc w jednej sprawie? Bo widzisz, Ameryka mnie wkurza. Czy twoja mafia może przyjechać do Gdańska?_"[9]

All three nations didn't understand what he was saying, however the word 'mafia' made them frown.

"OK, Feliks, I've got it." Alfred said, retreating to the door. "I will be gone now."

"_Dobra, Pruszków, możesz nie wysyłać chłopaków. Totalnie całuski, cześć._"[10] Poland hung up the phone, smiling at closed by America doors. He giggled with satisfaction. "Oh, this old trick with mafia is always working."

* * *

[1] Oh, God...

[2] Can you tell me, sir, who forced in the door to the toilet? And who will pay for it?

[3] 'Fuck you' in Russian (I've asked for help certain Russian girl, I've met few days ago on YT).

[4] I'm waiting, gentlemen.

[5] Moment, my colleage don't want to plead guilty, but I'm working on it. And how much we owe, exactly?

[6] Russian: 'Oh, shit...'

[7] He don't care about me. Had he ever cared?

[8] zloty - our currancy. Just so you know: 1 zloty = 100 grosz.

[9] Halo, Pruszków?! [Polish town infamous, because of mafia, but it was long time ago] It's Poland! Like, could you help me with one thing?! Because you see, America is pissing me off. Do your mafia can come here, to Gdańsk?

[10] OK, Pruszków, you don't have to send guys. Totally kisses, bye.

**Man, this chapter is full of epic fails. I've really tried not to make Poland emo, however he still is more OOC from chapter to chapter. ****And this 'clone' idea first was only about the similiarity between Poland and England (since both are blondes and have green eyes), but then I've decided to add France, because of the hair style. I don't really know, why Hiramuya gave Poland, France and Lithuania the same hair styles. But I like the idea of America's conspiracy theory.**


End file.
